


Without You

by DeliriousOrange



Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Angst, Deep Relationship, Desk Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Fighting, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I'm poor I need the money, Make up sex, Vaginal Sex, even in an established relationship, sexual tension galore, these two idiots live in my head rent free, two stubborn idiots fight cos they're bad at feelings more news at 11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:20:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26396290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeliriousOrange/pseuds/DeliriousOrange
Summary: After an ambush leads to the detective getting injured, a fight between her and Adam leads to much more.
Relationships: Female Detective/Adam du Mortain
Comments: 6
Kudos: 89





	Without You

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in my wip folder for forever and I wanted it gone, so sorry if this sucks.   
> Some more Adam smut cos i'll be shocked if we get to kiss this idiot by book 5. Pls A if ur listening let me love u.  
> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoy!

Rachel didn’t need to check if Adam was following her into the station; heavy steps hit the pavement with a  _ thunk _ as he stalked after her, his anger radiating off of him in waves. She clenched her teeth, doing her best to ignore him as she pushed the front doors open harder than necessary.

The night volunteer jumped at her loud entry, hand going to their chest as they look like they just about avoided a heart attack. Rachel came to a sudden halt, frowning in guilt at the poor person they had just terrified.

“Detective Marsden! Is everything alright?”

“Sorry,” she sighed, running a hand through her hair, feeling the built up tension of the night press down hard on her shoulders. “I didn’t mean to startle you. I just came to get some paperwork. I won’t be staying long.”

Adam strided into the station at that moment, slowing to a stop behind her. He did not acknowledge the other person in the room, just continued to be her glaring shadow. His eyes scanned the otherwise empty station as if assassins were lurking in every dark corner, waiting to strike. 

The volunteer stared at him with wide eyes before shifting their gaze to Rachel, as if they could feel the tension sparking between the two of them even from behind the front desk. 

Awkward silence overtook the dark, quiet station before Rachel took pity on the volunteer, stepping forward and placing her hands on the desk. “Why don’t you head home early? Check on your kid? Your shift should almost be over.” And it was definitely best that they have the station to themselves for the inevitable confrontation that was about to occur.

The volunteer’s face lit up and they smiled gratefully. “Oh, thanks, Detective Marsden! That’d be wonderful.” They stood up and began gathering their things, pausing only to glance once more at Adam with a frown. “You sure you’ll be okay?”

She tried smiling once more and nodded. “I'm sure, thank you. Have a good rest of your night.” She watched them gather their things and leave, staying in the lobby only long enough to lock the door behind them.

Rachel turned and began walking as nonchalantly towards her office as she could. She didn’t bother to see if Adam was following her, but she did leave the door ajar.

She turned on the lamp sitting on her desk before she began rifling through the filing cabinets behind it. Usually, her filing system was meticulous, but she had been so busy lately that Tina had taken to organizing things for her. 

...Which explained why the file she was looking for wasn’t where it was supposed to be. She loved Tina very much, but she wasn’t allowed within ten feet of her files ever again.

Rachel sighed in frustration and blatantly ignored the angry vampire hovering in the threshold of her office. She was an expert at playing the silent game with Adam by now; she knew how to wait out his moods. If he was upset with her- which was extremely obvious- then he was going to have to admit it.

Two minutes passed in tense silence before Rachel finally found the file she was looking for, located in almost the exact opposite place it should have been. That took a certain level of skill that almost had her impressed. 

With a sigh, she stood up and set the folder down on her desk, rolling her shoulders to stretch out the kinks that had built up in her neck. A soreness was starting to settle into her bones and she wanted more than anything to just fall into her bed and sleep for the next hundred years.

But there was work to be done. And vampire boyfriends to argue with.

Unintentionally, she glanced up and met Adam’s gaze. Even after all the time that had passed between them, he still took her breath away just like he had the first time they stood in her office together. She had to swallow hard in order to resist the urge to reach out for him. His icy green eyes softened for the briefest moment and she could see his anger start to fizzle away.

And then those same eyes narrowed in on the bruise that was just beginning to form under her left eye and somehow he stiffened even more.

Oh. He must not have noticed that before.

Before she could blink he was standing in front of her, taking hold of her chin in a gentle grasp and tilting her head so that he could better see the extent of her injuries. A frown tugged at his mouth, guilt softening his eyes once more as his fingers brushed along her cheekbone. 

Rachel felt her heart tug painfully at his expression, at the regret that lined his face. She knew who his frustration was truly directed at and it wasn't her. She leaned into his hand, enjoying the feeling of his comforting touch after what had been a long and stressful night. His thumb trailed down to drag over her bottom lip, tugging at it slightly. She let her eyes flutter shut, the exhaustion coursing through her chased away by his touch. 

And then Adam’s expression turned so stormy she could practically see the lightning crash in his eyes. He released his hold on her face but did not step back from her. She moved away instead, sighing as she braced herself for what was to come. He narrowed his hard gaze on her as Rachel practically hobbled to her desk, the aches and pains of the night finally taking their toll on her.

“What you did tonight,” he started between clenched teeth as she settled into her desk chair. She just barely managed to not roll her eyes at his serious expression. “Was the most reckless-”

Now she did roll her eyes.

“-Idiotic-”

“ _ Idiotic?”  _ Rachel pushed herself back onto her feet, glaring back at him just as fiercely as he was at her. “How is saving your life ‘idiotic’?”

Adam scoffed, arms crossed over his chest like he was forming a barrier between them. “My life was hardly in danger.”

She huffed, her hands on her hips as she glared up at him. “That’s not true and you know it. I didn’t do anything that you wouldn’t have done if our roles had been reversed.”

He paused, lips pursed in annoyance- which meant that he knew she was right and hated it. But before she could enjoy her victory he shook his head and took another step forward. “That is irrelevant. Of course I would do the same- and more- but my life is not as fragile as yours.”

Rachel bristled at that word, feeling it dig into sore spots she mistakenly thought healed. “Because i’m just a useless human, right?” Her hands curled into tight fists at her sides, the look on her face practically daring him to agree with her.

He didn’t take the bait, his glare easing, though his lips remained pressed into a tight frown. “That is not what I meant.”

“Then what did you mean?” There was an unmistakable challenge to her words, one that had Adam raising his eyebrows, meeting her stare unflinchingly. Heat sizzled between them and the way her skin tingled underneath his gaze let her know it wasn't all because of anger. It was a long moment before they both managed to look away.

She didn’t want to fight with him. She wanted him to pull her into his arms and remind both of them that they were alive. She wanted to feel safe, and the only time that ever happened anymore was when she was with Adam.

It wasn’t like Rachel had meant to put herself at risk. She hadn’t thought about it all, really. Her own safety was usually pushed to the back of her mind whenever someone else was in danger; but when that person was Adam, it was forgotten about entirely.

She hadn’t thought. She just acted.

They had been ambushed outside of the facility. She hadn’t been paying attention to her surroundings; she had been digging through her bag for her keys, distracted as she debated with Adam over whose place they would be staying at that night. Rachel had been midway through her defense, arguing for the privacy of her apartment over the safety of the warehouse, when Adam had suddenly shoved her behind him, blocking an incoming blow from the trapper who had managed to sneak up behind her.

Rachel had stumbled into her car from the force, and when she finally righted herself all she saw was Adam surrounded by three trappers. He was holding his own, which was unsurprising. But even he was struggling to take on three people at once, and hadn’t noticed the fourth man coming up behind him. He held in his fist what looked to be an injector filled with a familiar substance. DMB.

She hadn’t thought when she launched herself at that man, tackling him to the ground and knocking the needle from his hand. They had landed with a loud groan, Rachel scrambling to try to pin his arms the way Adam had shown her many times while training. 

The trapper easily overpowered her, though, kicking her hard in the stomach and sending her flying. Rachel felt the air leave her lungs, gasping as she landed next to her car with a loud thump. She hadn't had any time to recover, however, before the man was yanking her up by her hair and slamming his fist into the side of her face.

Her vision went briefly white, a gasp tearing from her throat. It was difficult to think through the pain, her mind scrambling to find a solution. His grip tightened on her hair and before she could stop herself, a sharp cry of pain escaped her. Instantly, the grip on her hair was gone and Rachel fell to the ground on her hands and knees.

Vision a blur, she blinked rapidly, trying to regain focus. It was several moments before everything became clear again and she could hear something that wasn’t her heart pounding in her chest.

Adam had his back to her, several unconscious trappers in a heap behind him. The final one was pinned against the hood of her car, his throat caught in Adam’s unbreakable grip. And the expression on Adam’s face was darker than she had ever seen it, something close to murder in his eyes.

She wondered what he might have done, had she not called out to him at that exact moment.

Everything was a blur after that. The trappers were taken into custody and Rachel was immediately rushed to the hospital by a silent, brooding Adam who had yet to meet her eyes. Even after Elidor personally assured him- several times- that a few scrapes and bruises were the extent of her injuries, Adam had still insisted that she spend the night, just to be sure.

Rachel was out the door as soon as the okay had left Elidor’s mouth. The whole facility practically shook with the groan Adam emitted before following behind her as closely as possible. His annoyance only grew when she insisted that she needed to stop at the station to retrieve a few files. Otherwise few words were exchanged between them the entire drive.

“Your life is precious,” Adam said now, drawing her attention back to him. His face was expressionless, his words spoken as if he were stating facts that should have been obvious. “And something you put at risk far too often.”

Rachel glowered and crossed her arms over her chest, mirroring Adam’s own stance. They had moved even closer to each other without either one noticing; Their bodies brushed together with every breath either one took, and it was becoming more than a little distracting. Not enough to make her forget what he had said, though.

“What was I supposed to do?” Rachel exclaimed, feeling her frustration start to build up. “Just stand there and watch them hurt you? I’m not- I can’t do that, Adam. Especially not if it's you.”

Not too long ago, she never would have dared to speak a confession like that out loud. And, if she had, it would have surely turned Adam into stone. But now it just seemed to infuriate him more. “If it is what will keep you safe, then it is what you must do.” His words were spoken like a command, like an order. Final and irrefutable.

“No!” She slapped her hand down against her desk, vaguely realizing that she was now caught between the front of it and the entire length of Adam's body. “We’re a team. We can take care of each other.” She exhaled sharply, releasing some of the pressure that was building up inside of her. “When will you realize that you need me just as much as I need you?”

Adam’s lips came crashing down on hers, hard and hungry and desperate. His arm snaked around her waist, pulling her closer even as he pressed her harder against the solid oak of her desk. Rachel kissed him back without thought, body eagerly responding to him as her hands curled into his shirt.

She hadn’t realized how starving she had been for him, for his touch, until she was finally in his arms. Safe. They were both safe. She kissed him harder, lips parting as he deepened it. Again and again, their lips met hungrily until Rachel finally had to pull away for air.

Adam continued to kiss her along her jaw and down to the hollow of her throat as she frantically tried to fill her lungs with air. Everything about him- his taste, his smell, the feel of him- was dizzying, overwhelming, all-consuming. She couldn’t think, couldn’t focus on anything that wasn’t him. 

There had been a moment, earlier that night, when she thought that she might have lost him. Just for a split second, but it was enough for the fear to completely swallow her. Even the mere idea was unfathomable, incomprehensible. How could she ever go back to a life without him? She wasn't sure she could.

She knew, right then, that there was nothing she would not do to keep him safe. And the way he held her so tightly to him told her that he felt the same. 

Rachel cupped his jaw, dragging his mouth back to hers in a kiss that was as frenzied as the first one. She could feel her anger and frustration and fear melt away with every brush of his lips against hers. Every touch just reassured her that he was alright, that they were both fine. 

She slipped one hand underneath his shirt, eliciting a moan from Adam when she ran her fingers up and down the firm muscles of his stomach. She wrapped her other arm around his neck, their mouths still meeting desperately.

Adam’s hands came to rest on her waist, and she gasped into his mouth when he picked her up, lifting her easily onto the top of her desk. Papers scattered across the floor, the framed picture of the whole unit she had next to her monitor falling face down. But there was nothing she cared about less in that moment, not when Adam was kissing her like she would disappear if he stopped.

Rachel’s hands disappeared underneath his shirt once more, exploring every inch of skin hidden there. Adam growled against her mouth, but she just kissed him harder before she started tugging at the hemline of his shirt. She pushed it further and further up his solid torso, before he eventually gave in. He pulled away from her only long enough to pull the garment off completely.

As soon as his shirt was gone, Adam’s lips were back on hers, his fingers wandering underneath her t-shirt. They slid up the length of her back, slowly, as if savoring every inch of skin. She shivered at the contact, moaning softly as his mouth devoured hers. His hand traveled further up before sliding underneath her plain cotton bra. She so desperately wished for him to tear it off of her, to feel every inch of her.

The urgency in their every kiss, every touch, eventually morphed into something else, something far more intimate. His lips lingered against hers every time they parted, as if he couldn't bare to stop touching her for even a moment. Rachel wrapped her arms around him as Adam started a slow trail of kisses down her cheek to her neck, coming to a stop at her collarbone. She combed her fingers through his hair, closing her eyes and trying to commit every second to memory. She wanted to remember all of it, every moment between them.

With a sigh, Adam leaned forward and rested his forehead against her shoulder, his face pressing into her neck. She held him tightly in her arms, gently scraping her nails down the back of his neck. And then they were just holding each other, trying to assure themselves that the other one was safe from any danger. Minutes passed in a comfortable silence that neither dared to break.

Eventually Rachel took a deep breath, taking another moment before she decided to finally speak. “I really am alright, you know. It’s just a bruise. It’ll heal in a few weeks.”

Adam took so long to respond she didn’t think he was going to. “And if you hadn’t been alright?” He murmured against her skin, his voice slightly muffled. “What then? What would I do then?” He spoke as if he had asked himself that same question a million times and had never managed to figure out the answer.

Rachel exhaled sharply, opening her eyes. She wanted to tell him that that would never happen, that she would always be there. But they were both too practical to ignore the elephant in the room that was his immortality. Death was inevitable for her, but that wasn't true in his case

She then wanted to say that he would be fine, that he had lived almost 900 years without her. He could do it again, if he had to. But the way Adam clutched at her, held onto her like she might turn to dust in his arms told her that was a lie.

There was no correct answer, she realized. There never would be. They were two people with extremely dangerous jobs who were terrified to lose the other. He would never stop worrying for her and she would never not risk her life if it meant saving his.

“I’m sorry,” she murmured, leaning forward to brush her lips against the top of his head. “For making you worry.”

A soft sigh left Adam, his body curling more completely over hers. Rachel ran her fingers down his spine, enjoying the way he shivered against her. “But I'm not sorry for saving you,” she continued. 

Adam immediately stiffened, pulling away slightly to glare at her. She could see the fight beginning to reform in his eyes, but cut him off before their argument could start back up again. “I know you wish you could wrap me up in bubble wrap and stash me in a cave somewhere i could never be found, but you can’t.” She brushed her thumb across his cheekbone, moving her hand to cup the side of his face. Almost in spite of himself, Adam leaned into her touch. “You can’t save everyone, no matter how hard you try,” she continued, voice soft. “You’re the one always telling me that.”

“Not everyone,” he murmured, his own hand moving up to cover hers. “Just you.”

“Adam…” She sighed, voice trailing off when he pressed a gentle kiss to the inside of her wrist, right over the faded scar Murphy had left her lifetimes ago. 

“Your selflessness, while infuriating, is one of your qualities that I cherish the most.” Rachel inhaled sharply, the quiet honesty in Adam’s words catching her off guard. "I 

know what you are capable of, how strong you are. But I will always worry for you. I-” Adam cut himself off, swallowing hard as he seemed to struggle against a wave of emotion. His eyes closed briefly, and when they reopened they were filled with a tenderness she rarely ever saw in him. Her heart melted underneath his gaze and she found herself unable to look anywhere that wasn't him.

“I cannot lose you, Rachel. I will not.” Adam leaned forward, their foreheads pressing together. “I need you more than you could possibly imagine.”

She was kissing him before either of them realized, her tongue sliding into his mouth and her arms wrapping around his neck, pulling him closer. Adam met her lips eagerly, his hand sliding into her hair to keep her close. She moaned into the kiss, pens scattering across the floor as they shifted again, creating an even larger mess on her desk.

Adam tugged her forward until she was sitting on the edge of the desk, her legs on either side of his hips. His free hand slid underneath her shirt, moving slowly across her belly and up towards her bra. Rachel broke the kiss to catch her breath, immediately kissing down his neck to leave marks across his skin. She wanted evidence that she had been there in the first place.

He growled when she dragged her teeth down his throat, bucking his hips against hers. A whimper escaped from Rachel’s lips and she grinded back against him, wrapping her legs around him to press even closer. She could already feel him pressed against her thigh, growing harder with every kiss she pressed against his heated skin.

His hand slipped underneath the wire of her bra, cupping and massaging her breast while Rachel found his mouth once more. She moaned into him, her nerve endings lighting up as he stroked and teased her skin, rolling her nipple gently beneath his thumb.

She pulled away from Adam only to rip her shirt off, sending it flying behind her chair. Both of Adam’s hands slid up her back and to the clasp of her bra, ripping the fabric slightly in his haste to rid her of it. As soon as the bra was gone, flung over his shoulder, Adam was kissing down her exposed chest and taking a nipple into his mouth.

A soft cry left Rachel, her eyes falling shut and her back arching slightly so she could be as close to him as possible. She needed him. Now. She needed to feel him against her, inside of her. Her hands explored the firm muscles of his back, nails digging into his sensitive skin ever so slightly. It was enough to make Adam growl, the sound vibrating against her. She had to choke back another loud moan.

Adam pulled away from her breasts to kiss her once more, their mouths meeting desperately. Rachel ran her hands down his bare chest, coming to a stop at the zipper of his pants. He stiffened at the touch, before a low growl she reveled in left him. His hands curled around her thighs, fingers digging into her skin through the denim of her jeans.

“I need you, Adam,” she moaned, undoing the button before playing with the zipper. His gaze darkened, eyes not once leaving hers. She wondered if he would object to making love somewhere so public- even if it was the middle of the night and the doors were locked. She didn’t have to wonder long, though, before he was kissing her once more.

His hands moved down to the zipper of her jeans, undoing it and pulling them off with an efficiency that would have made her laugh had she not been so desperate to feel every inch of him buried inside of her.

Adam pulled away from her to pull off his own pants, moving so fast he was almost a blur. She leaned back on the desk, almost slipping on a stack of papers that she quickly pushed away. Some papers scattered onto the already littered ground, and she tried not to think about the mess that they were about to make worse. 

Not a difficult task when Adam was in front of her once more, completely naked. She let her eyes roam him, taking in the sight that never failed to knock the wind out of her. Adam’s fingers curled around her underwear, the only barrier left between them, before he slowly dragged the fabric down her thighs. She huffed in annoyance-  _ now  _ he decided to go slow? She just barely caught the hint of a smirk before her underwear was gone and they were both completely bare for the other.

Adam wrapped his hands around her thighs again, pulling her towards his erection. Rachel gripped his shoulders, holding onto him tightly, as their lips met once more. And then he was inching into her, ever so slowly. Rachel moaned into his mouth, eyes shut tightly as anticipation, along with longing and desperation, boiled into a heat that was quickly consuming her.

He entered in a long, smooth stroke that had both of them moaning. The way he filled her was perfect, her mouth popping open but no words coming out. Rachel dug her nails into his skin, kissing him harder even as his next thrust set a hard, frantic pace that made it difficult to catch her breath.

“ _ Adam!”  _ She cried out, pulling away from his mouth to bury her face in his neck. Her legs wrapped tightly around his waist, her whole body clinging to his as he continued to pound into her.

Adam grunted, one arm wrapping around her waist while his other hand threaded into her hair. “You’re so beautiful,” he sighed, lips grazing her ear. His every touch was soft and tender, even as he fucked her hard enough to shake the desk beneath them. “I don’t deserve you.”

Every snap of his hips left Rachel a whimpering, sobbing mess. She tried to meet his every thrust, but she was quickly reduced to clinging to him, holding on for dear life. “I... Almost…” She mumbled against his skin, anchoring herself to the steady rise and fall of his chest. She was already close to her release, could taste it on the tip of her tongue.

Adam gave her hair a gentle tug, the hand that was around her waist snaking further down to find her clit. She jumped slightly when he began to rub slow circles with his thumb. “Look at me,” he murmured into her ear. “I want to see you when you come.”

With a ragged gasp, Rachel forced herself to pull away from his neck and meet his eyes. Their foreheads knocked together lightly, mirror looks of devotion as they gazed at each other. She loved him. With all her heart, with every bit of her soul. Had from the moment they met, in this very room all those years ago. She opened her mouth to tell him that, but then he hit a spot deep inside of her that made her see stars and all else was forgotten.

Rachel wrapped her arms around his neck, crashing her mouth against his in a messy kiss that was all tongue. She loved him, she loved him. That was the only thought in her head as she came with a loud cry, muffled by Adam’s lips.

His pace slowed slightly as he fucked her through her orgasm, making it last for as long as he could. But her pussy was clenching tightly around him, tearing strings of groans and growls from Adam. She bit down lightly on his bottom lip and that was what finally set him off, thrusting deep inside of her and coming hard.

Rachel rested her head against Adam’s bare chest, listening to the pounding of his heart as they both came down from their highs. There was so much she wanted to say that it all got stuck in her throat at once. So, instead, she just ran her fingers down his back and held him tightly in her arms.

She knew this wouldn’t be the last time they fought over her safety, over the risks she was willing to take to keep people safe- to keep him safe. But as long as their fights ended like this- with the both of them safe and in the other’s arms- she wouldn’t mind. She’d look forward to them, even.

She wasn’t sure she knew how to live without him. She never planned on finding out.


End file.
